It All Comes Down To One
by BlueOasis
Summary: Tidus has a crush on one of his fellow guardians. The only one he can't seem to get close to. Will he get any closer to him? Read and find out!


_A.K.A Blue: Hey peeps! This is my 1st FFX fic! So be nice for me okay? This story is told from Tidus POV or sometimes Normal POV _

_Disclaimer: Don't own FFX_

_Summary: Tidus has a crush on one of his fellow guardians. The only one he can't seem to get close to. Will he get any closer to him? Read and find out!_

_Rating: PG-13. Implied Yaoi_

_It All Comes Down To One_

_Chapter 1- The Beginning_

Yuna, a 17 year old female, was a summoner that I guard as a guardian, along with her other guardians. They quickly became my friends. One was Kimahri, who was 25. He doesn't say much of anything, but hey. Second was 24 year old Wakka. The guy I met first out of our group when I was washed up on Besaid Beach. Wakka was there to look out for Yuna, who is like a little sister to him. Third was Lulu, who was 22. Ah Lulu. She was a person I didn't get at all. Lulu also looks out for Yuna. Yuna is like a little sister to her too.

Fourth was me, the greatest, best guardian ever! Tidus at age 17! I met Yuna at Besaid when I did a stupid thing; going into the Cloister of Trials to save her. Hey! I didn't know if she was going to die or not. Fifth was Auron...who was 35, pretty old don't you think? That stubborn jerk that doesn't say much after all, he usually keeps things to himself. He's a man of a few words. Last, but not least, Rikku, who was 15. A young cheerful person who is an Al Bhed, a race that Wakka doesn't really like that much. Rikku was the first to help me when I was arrived in Spira in an unknown way but she was nice and has a good heart, though she can be bratty at times.

All seven of us were walking down the roads. What ever it leads to, we'll be ready. Yuna stopped, everyone one else following her lead.

"What's wrong Yuna?" Wakka asked the summoner.

She just smiled. "Nothing is wrong, Wakka. I'm just thinking that we should stop and take a break. What do you think Sir Auron?"

"Anything that Lady Yuna wishes." Auron replied to the question.

Yuna nodded and fell back onto the grassy plains and sighed, while the others went to different spots. Wakka went out into the lake to find anything to eat, Lulu was sitting under a tree practicing her black magic, Kimahri was sitting under a tree, his arms crossed looking after Yuna, Rikku was sitting on a rock, humming to herself, and Auron was in the shadows like usual while I sat down next to Yuna.

"Sooooo Yuna, how you been?" I asked.

She giggled. "Fine, you?"

I smiled. "Same...so well uh why does Auron always be in the shadows all the time?"

"Well I guess Sir Auron wants to be alone," the brown haired summoner replied, looking up at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "He wants to be alone _all_ the time."

"That couldn't be it." Yuna sat up, looking up at the sky.

I stood up. "Well it is and it's bothering me. I'm gonna find out why." I started walking towards Auron.

The summoner I left behind giggled. "Tidus! Come back! Just leave Sir Auron be."

Of course I couldn't, he always puzzle's me with his ways. When I reached him, I found him sitting under the shady tree, sleeping. Even though I couldn't tell with those shades he always wears. And that attire? How can he wear so much?

I leaned forward to see if he was really asleep. All I hear is his heavy breathing and what not. Yep he is asleep. I sighed, its best not to wake him, but I have an urge to wake him.

"Hey!" I called out.

No answer.

"Hey! Auron!" I called out again.

No answer.

I growled. I was about to grab a hold of him but his swift hands caught both of my wrist. How did he know?

His eye opened, looking straight at me, his other eye closed permanently, leaving a long vertical scar.

"What do you want Tidus?" he sighed in relief.

"Well....uhh...well to tell you that." I didn't know what to say, I guess I forgot why I marched up there in the first place.

"Hmhm, I see that you have nothing else to say out of that mouth of yours, I presume?" he said. His hands still had a good grip at both of my wrist.

Well...I wanted to say something but there was something that was holding me back. I shook my head. "Yep, nothing to say..."

Well all I got as a response was an 'Hn' noise I heard from his lips. He let go of my wrist slowly, resting them on his side.

"Next time, think before taking action." he grinned, even though I couldn't see it, but I know he grinned as he closed his eye.

I sighed. _'Dammit Tidus! You knew what you were gonna say!' _I turned around and walked back to Yuna who was giggling. I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you giggling?"

Yuna stopped giggling. "Didn't I tell you to leave Sir Auron be?"

"Well yeah...bu-" I was cut off by Yuna's soft, calm voice.

"Sorry for being rude for cutting you off, but did you ask Sir Auron your question?" she smiled.

"Well....umm...no...Uh...I didn't say anything." I looked down at her.

"Why didn't you ask?" the young summoner looked at the lake.

I sat down next to her. "Well....I just forgot that's all."

She giggled. "Okay."

Auron returned from where ever he came from. "Let's move, we don't have all day."

Yuna got up and nodded. "Sir Auron is right, Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku and Tidus let's go."

I got up and we all started walking into the woods.

It was getting late, and I was getting tired of walking and fighting fiends along the way.

Auron stopped. "We camp here."

Rikku jumped up and down. "Wohoo! My legs were killing me! I'm tired of fighting them mean fiends!" She sat down, closing her eyes resting.

"Then why are you jumping up and won like that?" Auron asked the hopping blonde girl.

Rikku immediately stopped jumping and frowned.

Kimahri and Wakka started setting camp while the black mage went off into the woods getting enough firewood for a warm fire. Yuna sat down on the grassy plain, looking up at the night sky while Auron walked off somewhere. Lulu came back with the firewood, giving it to Wakka.

I thought for a moment that Lulu could hang out with me! "Hey Lulu!" I shouted at the black mage.

Lulu looked at me with her reddish eyes and smiled. "Yes Tidus?"

"Well...want to hangout?" I asked the black mage.

She nodded." Sure why not?"

I smiled. That's cool. We both started walking down Macalania Woods, talking about where we have to go next and what's ahead of us.

"So Tidus...like anyone yet?" the black mage asked me.

Hell, I couldn't tell her...I thought for a moment." Well...uhh I rea--"

Lulu smiled." I know, I know you like Yuna, am I correct?"

I scratched my head." Well tell you the truth I don't like her."

The black mage tilted her head." I thought you had a thing for her."

"Well no...Sorry but no." I replied to her.

"Oh I see...then Rikku?" she asked me.

I shook my head." Nah, not her either."

"Hmhm....it can't be me is it?" she asked another question about who I like.

So many questions! I shook my head.

Lulu nodded. "So it isn't a female...Hmhm is it Wakka?"

"Oooooh nooooo, we stay as friends." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well it can't be Kimahri...sooo...it leaves to be..." She drifted into thought thinking the choices over again.

I sighed. We stopped, waiting for her to stop thinking, and then she started change the subject to talk to me about something else. I looked over her shoulder to see Auron sleeping once again I think, really not sure cause of his attire and his shades. I smiled. WAIT! No smiling Tidus! But sure the guy is peaceful when sleeping but grumpy when awake.

Lulu blinked." Tidus? Are listing to a word I said?"

I nodded, not knowing what she said as I had been thinking about him for some unknown reason." Hmhm."

She put her hands on her hips." What are you staring at?" she looked over in the direction of my eyes, but I quickly glanced at something else, like that pretty blue and pink flower over there.

"I was looking at that pretty flower right there!" I pointed at the flower.

Her red eyes searched my blue ones and smiled. "Really? I thought you were looking at Sir Auron" the black mage pointed her feminine finger at him even though she knew better not to point any fingers.

I shook my head furiously. "What would I stare at him for?!"

She shrugged. "Look's like you did."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Well I didn't, I told you I was looking at that pretty flower." I again pointed at the flower.

Lulu smiled. "Tidus do you have interest in Sir Auron?"

My eyes widened. She knows?! Lie now Tidus! Lie now!" Why would I like him?! Are you crazy Lulu?! Why I wo--" I was cut off by her voice.

She put her hands on my shoulders. "Calm down Tidus, I was just asking, don't take it offensive but I think Sir Auron is a little too old for you Hun."

I crossed my arms." Well I don't like him so why would I care?"

She let go of my shoulders and shook her head. "Whatever you say Tidus, whatever you say."

I growled and crossed my arms.

Lulu shook her head." I am going to pick a spot and sleep. Good night Tidus." she turned around and left.

I sighed. "That was close." I mutter to myself, walking to a nice peaceful spot. I sat under the tree closing my eyes. "_Damn, Tidus you sneaky guy you, Lulu don't know does she? Hmmmm...Nah!"_ I smiled drifting off to sleep.

A.K.A Blue: I'm finish with chapter 1! Took me a few hrs to write it. Like or not like? Trying to make them in character as much as possible.

Please Review

If the flame is a good reason then it's good. If it's a stupid flame then why bother reading it?


End file.
